Cross the barrier of the worlds
by Blackfan
Summary: Quand Tsubasa reservoir chronicle rencontre toute les series que j'aime, telle Shaman King, FMA et d'autre, ca donne ça! Venez voir et reviewez svp
1. Prologue

_**Cross the barrier of the worlds**_

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso ne m'appartient...Tant pis pour moi, tant mieux pour eux!

Prologue.

Un coup de vent. Une volute de sable s'envola, porté par le souffle de Dieu. Ed et Al marchait à travers ce désert depuis bientôt deux jours, et leurs provisions commençaient à sérieusement se faire rares.

-On va pas crever ici, quand même !

-Dis pas ça frangin. Moi je ne crains pas la faim et la soif, mais on va y arriver, je te le parie.

Un gargouillis se fit percevoir, montrant que le ventre de l'aîné n'était pas exactement avec les mots réconfortants du cadet.

-Harahetta !Itte !

Ed tomba à genoux dans le sable. Ses mains se refermèrent sur une poignée de sable et il le laissa s'écouler, les yeux dans le vague. D'un côté, il sentait la chaleur de ce sable chauffé par le soleil, de l'autre rien de plus qu'un peu de métal grippé par le sable qui encrassait les rouage de sa main d'acier.

-Al, tu sais quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?

Ed pouffa.

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas du devenir Alchimiste d'Etat.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça, grand frère. Après tout, c'est quand même grâce à ça qu'on a pu aller aussi loin dans nos recherche de la Pierre Philosophale.

-Ouais, je sais.

Il lança le reste du sable dans un geste rageur et le vent le porta, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'océan où ocre et azur se mêlait.

-N'empêche qu'on a toujours pas la pierre, et que d'après ce qu'on en sait, on ne la fabriquera pas. Hors de question de sacrifier des innocents pour ça, même si je dois rester pour toujours en métal. Désolé frangin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre…

-Hum, fit l'autre d'un ton évasif.

Il savait déjà où la discussion les mèneraient.

-Après tout, je n'ai qu'un bras et une jambe en métal. Toi tu as perdu tout ton corps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'en veut pas…

-Grand frère, on en a déjà parlé. TU as sacrifié tes membres pour moi, et tu voudrais que Je t'en veuille ? Fais moi rire !

Ed s'allongea sur un dune, et son frère laissa tomber sa lourde carcasse de métal à côté de lui.

-Tu crois qu'on trouveras une autre solution, frangin ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas Al. Mais tant que mes jambes me porteront ne serait ce qu'un peu, je continuerais de chercher !

Il pointa sa main vers le soleil et lui lança un défi.

-Je chercherais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le disque astral s'éteigne s'il le faut !

C'est à ce moment que le cercle apparu. Un immense trou, comme si le monde se déchirait. Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner et la temps cessa de s'écouler. Les couleurs disparurent, l'espace craqua et les images perdirent de leur saveur : Plus rien ne semblait vivant. Et puis le monde reprit peu à peu ses droits. La vie revint, le temps reprit son écoulement normal, et là où ne se trouvait que le sable quelques instants plus tôt, se tenait à présent un groupe hétérogène : Un guerrier, un jeune garçon, une jeune fille et un autre homme, avec une natte.

-Où nous sommes nous tombé ce coup ci ?

L'homme à la natte regarda autour d'eux, scrutant l'immensité jaune.

-Ca ressemble à un désert…Je crois que c'est comme ça que s'appelle.

-En effet, assura le jeune garçon. J'habitais dans un désert comme celui ci autrefois. La princesse aussi. Mais ce n'est pas chez nous.

Ils semblèrent enfin remarquer les deux frères, couchés dans le sable.

-Tiens bonjour, dit l'homme à la natte.

Ed réalisa soudain ce qui se passait.

-Qui…Qui vous êtes vous ? Depuis quand les gens apparaissent comme ça en plein milieu du désert ? C'est pas POSSIBLEEEEE !

-Tu crois que l'alchimie peut faire ça, frangin ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Ils n'auraient rien à offrir de suffisamment cher !

-Euh…Je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes mais…

L'homme en noir s'avança et coupa la parole à l'autre.

-Dis donc petit, où est la ville la plus proche ?

Ed ne tiqua qu'une fois. Il s'approcha du samouraï, les veines apparentes.

-Qui est pas plus grand qu'un haricot nain, sale vieux ? T'as pas peur de passer l'arme à gauche là ?

Il se rua sur lui et le samouraï tira son sabre. Ed frappa dans ses mains et fit apparaître son arme.

-Désolé, reprit Al. Mon frère est un peu…Susceptible. Je suis Alphonse Elric.

-Enchanté, Alphonse. Je me nomme Fye, et voici Shaolan et la princesse Sakura. Et nous recherchons quelque chose de très précieux….


	2. Chapitre un

Chapitre un.

La traversée du désert se termina en un groupe plus important que le premier, composé uniquement des deux frères Elric. Ceux-ci apprirent de la bouche de Shaolan toute l'histoire de leur recherche, comment l'âme de la princesse avait été perdue, comment ils devaient à présent voyager de monde en monde à la recherche des plumes, grâce à l'aide de Mokona, la petite bestiole qui ressemblait à une peluche. Ed et Kurogane passèrent le reste du voyage à se disputer, l'un insistant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas, comme il disait, « un nain de jardin miniature », tandis que l'autre ne voulait démordre qu'il s'agissait d'un « gnome incontrôlable, arrogant et stupide. »

-Nous voilà arrivé à Lior, dit soudain Al

Devant le groupe s'ouvrait à présent non plus l'éternel désert de Dune et de sable, poussé le vent, et qui s'envolait en formant de vastes dessins, mais une gigantesque ville qui ressemblait à une Londres âgée de quelques dizaines d'années et qui se serait mystérieusement téléporté en plein cœur du Sahara.

-Cette ville me rappelle ma ville d'origine, remarqua Shaolan. Comme elle, elle était engoncée dans un carcan de sable et de vent, mais il n'y avait pas de plus belle ville sur toute la surface de notre planète. Et c'est là que tout à commencé. Là que j'ai rencontré la princesse Sakura et que nous avons commencé notre périple à travers les dimensions.

-Est-ce que tous les mondes se ressemblent ? S'enquit soudain Al.

Fye sourit, tandis que Kurogane éclatait carrément de rire.

-Sors de ton monde, le nain ! Aucun monde ne ressemble à aucun autre, pas plus dans ses règles que dans son essence…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Ed venait de lui envoyé un coup de genou à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ed, je te rappelle que ce sont à présent nos amis, soupira Al.

-Je ne serais jamais ami avec un bonze mal dégrossi !

-Bonze toi-même le minus…

Un nouveau coup de pied, et Al se frappa la tête de sa grosse main d'acier.

-Désolé pour tout cela. Je crois que mon frère a trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure…

-Oui, approuva Fye. Aussi bête l'un que l'autre !

Le groupe entra dans Lior et descendit dans le seul hôtel encore en activité, où ils louèrent trois chambres : une pour la princesse et Mokona, une pour les frères Elric et une pour les trois autres. Le soir tomba vite comme chaque autre jour de l'année dans le désert de Lior et ils se retrouvèrent enfin, attablés autour d'un repas simple mais consistant.

-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas racontez votre aventure, fit remarquer Shaolan. Je ne sais pas si c'est voulu ou non, mais si c'est le cas, veuillez ne pas tenir compte de ma remarque.

Ed sourit au garçon, et commença à leur conter leur histoire, à lui et à son frère. Il raconta tout, de la mort de leur mère, au passage dans les rangs de l'armées, jusqu'au combat contre les Homonculus.

-Ces homonculus, comme vous dites, semble être des créatures de grands pouvoirs, remarqua Fye. Se pourrait-il qu'une plume soit derrière cela, Mokona ?

La petite créature semblable à une peluche apparue de derrière Kurogane et prit place au milieu de la place.

-Mokona ne sait pas. Il faudrait qu'il en voit un pour dire qu'un pouvoir de plume est derrière son existence.

-Je ne crois pas que votre quête est un lien avec les homonculus, ajouta Ed.

-Et pourquoi ça, monsieur le….railla Kuro.

Une main de Shaolan vint se plaquer contre son visage pour éviter une nouvelle dispute, et Ed put reprendre son explication, une veine palpitant sur ses tempes.

-Tout simplement parce que les homonculus n'existe plus. Je les ai vaincus en compagnie de mon frère.

-Vraiment ?

-Sans aucun doute. Le plus dur d'entre, Envy, nous a donné du fil à retordre, mais nous l'avons finalement eut lors d'un combat épique. J'ai par-là même fait fermer son clapet au colonel, ajouta Ed avec un sourire mauvais.

-Pardonnez mon frère, il est…impulsif, surtout quand il aborde le sujet du colonel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Al, arrête de t'excuser pour moi tout le temps.

-Mais Ed…

-Arrête je te dis.

Le cadet ne dit plus rien, et Ed sourit.

-Nous savons donc que vous êtes ici pour trouver votre plume. Mais je dois bien vous dire que je ne sais absolument rien sur elle. Et pourtant, en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat, j'ai accès à tous les livres de la bibliothèque de central. Pourtant…

-Jamais entendu parlé, pas vrai ?

Le blondinet acquiesça.

-Jamais. Je voudrais bien vous aider, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je ne sais pas.

Shaolan acquiesça, l'air entendu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Fye. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'abandonner facilement, et de plus on a un détecteur, ajouta-t-il en caressant la tête de Mokona.

La soirée se termina dans les rires devant les aventures de chacun des groupes, comiques ou non. Puis chacun regagna sa chambre. Les garçons saluèrent la princesse et entrèrent dans leur chambre.

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose, assura Kurogane.

-Tu n'ouvres pas la bouche du repas, et lorsque tu daignes enfin l'ouvrir, c'est pour dire ça, le taquina Fye.

-Je sais. Mais n'empêche…J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent maintenant…

Deux chambres plus loin, la conversation semblait virer sur les même pentes savonneuses.

-Pourquoi ne rien leur avoir dit, Ed ?

L'armure de métal où l'âme d'Al était enfermée faisait les cent pas dans la chambre exiguë.

-Arrête de faire les cent pas, Al.

Ed, couché sur un des lits jumeaux, fixait distraitement le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas encore si je peux leur faire confiance.

-Je ne parle pas de confiance. Mais tu dois admettre que cette histoire de révolte coïncide beaucoup avec leur histoire de plume non ?

-C'est vrai, admit le frère.

Il se releva sur son lit en se mit en appuis sur les coudes. Lorsqu'il fut resté ainsi quelques temps, il se leva carrément et se frappa l'automail de sa main humaine.

-J'ai appris à ne faire confiance qu'à moi…Et à toi. C'est seulement ainsi que nous avons survécu jusque là.

Il leva sa main gauche métallique et la pointa vers la lune à l'extérieur, qui étendait son empire de lumière sur l'océan de sable.

-S'ils veulent nous accompagner demain, je pourrais en apprendre plus un peu plus sur eux. En attendant…Ils sont est restent des ennemis potentiels. Et nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Le cadet acquiesça dans son corps métallique.

-a révolte de Lior, que nous avons maté voilà quelques années, semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. L'atmosphère, à l'époque, était à la joie. Maintenant, elle empeste la peur.

L'aîné acquiesça.

-Je n'aime pas la peur. Elle me prend aux tripes chaque fois que je m'y attends le moins. Peut être est ce le propre de notre espèce que de vivre en permanence avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes…

Les deux frères regardèrent l'océan ocre, dont la couleur se teintait à présent du noir de la toile et de l'or de la Lune.

Mokona se mit soudain à rayonner. La perle sur son front émettait une lumière blanche, et il ouvrit une sorte de miroir où apparu la sorcière des dimensions.

-Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un au bout du Mokona ?

Sakura apparu dans la pièce et, prenant la peluche dans ses bras, quitta sa chambre pour aller dans celle des garçons, où elle retrouva Fye et Kurogane.

-Mokona transmet un message.

-Tiens bonjour Yuko, répondit Fye.

-Yuko ? Depuis quand connais-tu mon nom toi ?

-C'est mon petit qui me l'a dit, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Bah après tout…

Shaolan apparu à son tour.

-Toute la fine est réunie à ce que je vois, railla la sorcière. Même notre grand ami Kurogane, sa Majesté, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

-Va au but, sorcière, trancha l'intéressé.

Yuko sembla vexée, mais elle reprit à l'intention du groupe.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que vous devriez faire attention. Même si les deux jeunes que vous avez vus aujourd'hui sont vos alliés, vos ennemis ne sont pas loin non plus. Et Mokona…

-Oui, Yuko, répondit la boule de poil.

-N'oublie de me faire parvenir tout ce que tes amis te demandent. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ce qu'il m'avait envoyé pour le white day…

-Mais ils n'ont rien…commença la peluche.

Fye se rua sur lui pour lui clouer le bec.

-Voyons Mokona, comment peut-tu être aussi distrait ? Nous nous en occupons, Yuko. Promis !

Il sourit à l'adresse de la sorcière et les traits de celle si se crispèrent. Ses yeux lancèrent deux éclairs noirs et elle les salua.

-A bientôt…J'espère du moins.


	3. Chapitre deux

Chapitre deux.

Fye laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il relâcha son emprise sur Mokona et la peluche s'envola sur l'épaule de Shaolan en glapissant.

-Fye a fait taire Mokona…

-Désolé Mokona, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Yuko nous aurait tous tués…

-On l'a échappé belle, soupira Kurogane.

-N'est ce pas ?

Fye et lui éclatèrent de rire.

Shaolan gratta distraitement le menton de la peluche.

-Je me demande ce qu'à voulu dire Yuko avec nos ennemis. Qu'ils soient proches…Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont dans cette ville ?

-Je ne sais pas, reconnu Fye.

Kurogane se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Si nos amis, ou nos ennemis comme vous préférez, sont proches de nous….

Il fit jouer un des rayons de la Lune sur la lame de son sabre.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à les vaincre !

Shaolan posa la main sur son épée qu'il avait gardée depuis le pays d'Oto. La lame, bien que matérialisée par le jeu déréglé, avait conservé toute sa substance et le jeune garçon la portaient toujours à son côté. Il reconnaissait son pouvoir, et il était à s'en servir pour détruire tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient entre lui et les souvenirs de la princesse Sakura.

-Je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, proposa Fye. Sakura à l'air fatigué.

La jeune fille réprimait en effet difficilement un bâillement.

-Allez, allez, au lit les enfants !

Il reconduisit la jeune fille dans sa chambre, tandis que Mokona se perchait sur son épaule. Lorsque la princesse eut rejoint le pays des songes, il revint vers les deux garçons.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu l'as senti aussi alors ? répondit Kurogane.

Fye hocha la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais…Qu'avez vous sentit ?

Shaolan se trouvait appuyé contre un mur de la chambre. Il avait l'intention de dormir ainsi, appuyé contre ce mur, afin de percevoir le moindre bruit anormal venant de la chambre voisine.

-Je ne sais pas très bien. Mais l'air de cette ville est…Chargé.

-Chargé ?

-Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'expliquer.

Fye se plaça à son tour face à la Lune naissante. Elle éclairait à présent la ville paisible de sa lumière bienfaisante. Qui aurait pu dire que cette ville, si paisible la nuit, connaissait une émeute des plus sanglante le jour ?

-L'air est comme lourd. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une impression. Imagine que tu nage d'un étang gigantesque et que d'un seul coup, le corps liquide où tu te trouvais quelques instants plus tôt devienne aussi collant que de la mélasse. C'est ce que je ressens maintenant. L'air est devenu collant. Et seule une puissante magie peut faire ça.

-Vous pensez que…Une plume ?

Fye nia de la tête.

-Non je ne pense pas. Mokona aurait senti la présence de la plume si tel avait été le cas.

-Cette boule de poil est inutile, grogna le samouraï.

Fye sourit.

-Mokona ne nous a pas encore révélé tous ces pouvoirs, Kuro.

-Ne m'appelle pas Kuro, Fye. Je déteste ça !

-Et comment je dois t'appeler mon petit Kurogane adoré ?

Le samouraï ne releva pas et s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'air frais qui pénétrait dans la pièce était chargé des odeurs du désert, mélange de mystère et d'interdit.

-Nous n'en saurons pas davantage ce soir. Allons dormir.

Et il se jeta sur le grand lit.

-Je vois…Je vais donc prendre le canapé qui est dans la pièce. Shaolan, où dors-tu ?

-Je reste là, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Comme tu voudras…

Fye s'allongea sur le sofa. Shaolan, seul dans ses pensées, ne vit pas Kurogane se tourner pour éteindre la lumière, et la pièce se perdit dans la douce lumière dispensée par la Lune et qui pénétrait par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Une ombre s'avança doucement dans la pièce. La jeune fille, encore endormie, ne perçut aucun des mouvements de cette menace. L'ombre, silencieuse, meurtrière, s'approcha de la princesse, et tendit un fil d'argent entre ses mains. Elle l'approcha de la gorge de sa victime.

-J'éviterais de faire ça, si j'étais toi.

La lumière s'alluma et l'inconnu se retrouva face à Edward.

-Cette jeune fille est sous ma protection…

-On dirait une réplique de mauvaise série, Ed.

L'aîné des frères Elric se tourna vers son cadet.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de te foutre de moi, Al ?

L'inconnu profita de ce moment de flottement pour se jeter par la fenêtre.

-Il est malade ? On est au troisième !

Ed s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda l'inconnu atterrir sans mal.

-Incroyable…Il est cascadeur ce mec ou quoi ?

-Suivons le, Ed !

Al se rua dans les escaliers avec la discrétion d'une voiture se faisant broyer par un concasseur. Fye, Kurogane et Shaolan sortirent dans le couloir pour connaître la cause de tout ce raffut.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la chambre de votre amie. On le poursuit, allez voir si tout va bien pour elle !

Les deux frères Elric se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'Ombre à travers les rues de la ville. L'inconnu se faufilait sans trop de problème entre les échoppes fermées pour la nuit.

-Il doit être d'ici, pour pouvoir s'enfuir comme ça…

Ed sauta à son tour par-dessus un présentoir et se reçu sur les genoux.

-Arrête-toi !

Le fullmétal frappa dans ses mains et un éclair traversa la nuit. Une odeur de terre mouillée se répandit et l'inconnu tomba à genoux. Les jambes vêtues de velours noir étaient empêtrées dans un marécage miniature. Ed avait rendu la zone aussi instable que des sables mouvants, empêchant le fuyard de s'éloigner plus encore.

-Voilà qui est fait…

-Bien joué Ed. On va enfin savoir qui c'est !

Les deux frères s'approchèrent de l'inconnu masqué.

-Alors, qui es-tu bonhomme ?

Ed tandis la main vers la cagoule, et l'homme éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la peur de ta punition qui te fait rire si nerveusement ?

-Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous attaquez…Vous n'avez aucune chance. Ni vous, toi le fullmétal nabot, ni toi la boîte de conserve géante, ni même vos nouveaux amis…Les Voyageurs !

-Dit donc toi…

Une veine était apparue sur la tempe de l'aîné. Il frappa de nouveau dans ses mains, et l'homme s'enfonça encore, jusqu'à ce que son buste disparaisse dans le sol spongieux.

-Tu crois être en position pour nous insulter là ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois, sale nain !

Un éclair apparu dans l'air vide, et la tête de l'homme s'affaissa.

-Eh, bonhomme, tu nous fais quoi là ?

Ed donna une gifle à l'homme, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

-Il…Il est mort, Ed.

-Non…Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça !

-On a vu un éclair dû à l'alchimie…Tu crois que … ?

-Non, Al. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais, mais peut-être que…

-Al ! L'alchimie ne peut pas donner la vie, mais elle ne peut pas la prendre comme ça non plus ! S'il avait synthétisé un flingue et s'était tiré une balle dans la tête je dis pas! Mais non ! Même pas !

-Il a peut-être…

-Ca suffit. On s'en va.

-Et lui…On le laisse là ?

Ed frappa dans ses mains et une tombe apparue là où se trouvait le marécage quelques instants plus tôt.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui. Une fois encore, j'ai été inutile jusqu'au bout…

-Ed…

-Ne dis rien, Al. Allons-y.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien, et les deux frères rejoignirent leur hôtel où les attendait le groupe de voyageur. Le voyage de retour fut plus long que l'aller, mais Ed ne dit plus rien du reste du trajet. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment, Fye les accueillit.

-Je crois que nous vous devons une fière chandelle…Vous avez sauvé la princesse. Merci pour elle.

-Ce n'était rien, voyons, répondit Al.

Ed continua son chemin sans rien répondre et regagna sa chambre, le regard sombre.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement…Ed avait réussi à capturer l'agresseur.

-Super ! Vous savez qui c'est alors !

-Pas vraiment non…Il s'est suicidé avant qu'on ne puisse l'interroger.

-Suicidé ?

-Oui. Un éclair d'alchimie et il est tombé mort.

-L'alchimie…Vous en parlez souvent, mais de quoi s'agit-il en fait ?

Le cadet invita Fye à s'asseoir, et Kurogane les rejoignit.

-Où est Shaolan ?

-Il garde la princesse. Il s'en veut de ne rien avoir entendu.

-Vous pourrez lui dire que rien n'est de sa faute. Cet homme, qui qu'il soit, était bien entraîné. Même la princesse n'a rien entendu…

-Comment avez vous su, alors ?

-Grâce à l'alchimie, justement.

-Expliquez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

-L'alchimie est l'art d'échanger quelque chose contre autre chose de même valeur.

Fye et Kurogane semblaient ne pas comprendre.

-Regarder.

Al traça un cercle de transmutation sur la table et celle ci se transforma en un cheval de bois avec un éclair vert.

-Pour chaque chose transmuté, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. Ces échanges sont possible grâce à l conservations des masses et des énergies régissant la physique, si vous préférez.

Le visage de Fye s'éclaircit à cette explication, mais celui de Kurogane devint plus sombre que jamais.

-Et on peut tout avoir avec ça ?

Le silence régna quelques instants, puis Al répondit avec une voix où perçait le regret le plus profond.

-Non. Certains interdits existent. On ne peut pas ramener une personne à la vie sans en payer les conséquences. Et on en peut retirer la vie d'une personne pour les même raisons.

-Est-ce ainsi que ton frère et toi êtes devenus ainsi ?

-Kuro, on ne demande pas ça comme ça !

-Depuis quand avez vous compris ?

-Que cette armure est vide ? Que ton frère a une jambe et un bras métallique ? Depuis le début.

-Kurogane est un ancien samouraï. Il peut sentir et voir des choses qui n'apparaissent pas au commun des mortels.

-Vous n'avez pas de Ki continu. Tu n'en as pas du tout, et ton frère n'en a pas pour son bras droit et sa jambe gauche.

-Mais…et vous, monsieur Fye ?

-Disons que nous avons tous nos petits secrets…

Fye sourit chaleureusement, et Al choisit de leur dire toute la vérité.

-Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous avons tenté de ressusciter notre mère disparue. Nous n'avions pas de famille et elle était pour nous…

-Votre espoir de futur et votre passé à la fois.

Al approuva de la tête.

-Nous avons donc tenté de la transmuter. Mais nous avons échoué. Et c'est de cette manière que je me suis retrouvé dans cette armure et que mon frère a perdu ces membres…

-Al, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Ed venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier.

-Ed, je…

-Urusei, baka.

Et il disparut de nouveau dans le couloir.

-Excusez-moi. Je vais y aller…

Fye approuva, et Al grimpa les escaliers.

-Gomen, petit Elric.

Kurogane se leva et parcouru le salon en long et en large.

-Nous n'en savons pas assez pour conclure…Cette alchimie, tu crois que…

-Non. La plume n'y est pour rien. Elle n'y est pas depuis assez longtemps. Mais cette histoire pourrait bien être liée.

-Comment ça ?

-Al nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer avec l'alchimie. Cet homme n'est pourtant pas mort tout seul…

-Alors tu crois qu'on l'a tué en se servant du pouvoir de la plume ?

-Pas directement. N'oublions pas que la Plume est une partie de la Princesse et que jamais elle ne pourrait tuer. Non, les plumes ne possèdent pas ce pouvoir. Mais on a pu s'en servir pour augmenter les pouvoirs d'un alchimiste, qui s'en serait alors servi pour transgresser ces lois.

Kurogane regarda la Lune par la fenêtre.

-La Lune est énorme ici. Elle est belle.

Fye approuva.

-Nous devons mettre à jour ce qui se passe ici.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais comment faire.

-Moi je sais.

Ed avait refait son apparition avec Al. Il descendit les marches et s'assit en face de deux amis.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu emporté.

-Normal…Les nains ont toujours eu du mal à se contrôler…

Un coup de genoux plus tard.

-Nous sommes ici en tant que membres des alchimistes d'Etat. Ce groupe réuni les meilleurs alchimistes de tous les pays et sert à l'Etat de diriger ce monde, d'y ramener la paix, etc…Nous avons été envoyés ici pour mater une rébellion qui sévit depuis plusieurs années. Cette ville de Lior était autrefois dirigée par un prêtre un peu malade qui prétendait détenir les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois pour faire nos recherches sur…

-La pierre philosophale, poursuivit Al. Grand frère, nous avions dit que…

-Je sais, le coupa Ed. Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce que Al a insisté. Il pense que vous pouvez nous aider. Et j'ai confiance dans le jugement de mon frère. C'est la première fois que je raconte ça à quelqu'un. Nous avons donc maté le faux-prêtre et rendu à cette partie du pays sa liberté. Mais depuis peu, la rébellion a de nouveau refait parlé d'elle ici. Et elle est plus violente que jamais. Les corps armés envoyés jusqu'ici ont tous été massacrés.

-Et on vous a envoyé pour maté le chef de cette rébellion.

Le cadet des frères Elric acquiesça.

-Hum, hum.

-Nous devons trouver et arrêté le commandant de ces armées de révoltés. Mais le problème c'est que je pense que personne ici n'a pris part à cette révolte.

-Comment cela ? Si des corps armés ont été massacrés, comment est ce possible autrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que vous l'avez vu vous aussi. Cette ville est paisible la nuit, et le jour elle est le théâtre de répressions terrible contre les résistants à cette révolte.

Fye acquiesça.

-Je pense que nous nous trouvons face à un problème de taille. Cette ville n'est pas la révoltée. Elle est l'otage d'un groupe de révoltés, et des plus dangereux, parce qu'ils possèdent l'alchimie sans aucunes limites pour les freiner.


End file.
